


Be My Guide

by blossomwritesthings



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Baekhyun - Freeform, Bodyguard, Bodyguard Romance, Byun Baekhyun - Freeform, Car Accidents, Comfort/Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, EXO - Freeform, F/M, Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Marriage, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sexual Tension, Triggers, baekhyun being married, being married to byun baekhyun, being married to exo baekhyun, bodyguard baekhyun, byun baekhyun being married, crazy stalker fan, exo baekhyun, exo baekhyun as a bodyguard, exo baekhyun being married, exo baekhyun married smut, exo bakhyun protective, exo byun baekhyun being married, exo members being married, married life with an exo member, married life with baekhyun, married life with byun baekhyun, married life with exo baekhyun, protective husband au, stalker fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomwritesthings/pseuds/blossomwritesthings
Summary: For as long as Soora can remember, she's always been blind. But when an unexpected opportunity arises for her to become a famous actress at a young age, and she grasps at the idea.She's a matured adult woman, being married to her bodyguard, Byun Baekhyun, but with fame also comes hardships. And when some certain instances start to threaten her life, she'll need to realize that not all of her fan's have good intentions.





	Be My Guide

**Author's Note:**

> * ~ (Reminder for trigger warning) ~ * 
> 
> PG-13+: For thematic elements, including a lot of angst, strong language, near-death  
experiences, an almost-sexual assault, and mentions of a crazy  
stalker. If you are not comfortable with the following,  
please, stop reading here. Otherwise, enjoy! 

* * *

"Baekhyun? Where are you?" I said as I called out throughout the streets. My walking stick moved across the smooth pavement, my hands flailing around in the air searching for my target or person. A moment later I felt a warm hand grasp my own and I sighed in relief. I could recognize my husband's touch anywhere.

For as long as I could remember, I had been blind. My parents gave me up when I was just a baby because they didn't want a faulty daughter, or so the nuns at my Catholic orphanage would later tell me. Starting at a young age I was incapable of doing just the bare necessities in life; such as washing myself or making food for myself.

My whole childhood I grew up in a Catholic orphanage. No one ever wanted to adopt me because I was incapable of living independently. People saw my loss of vision as a weakness, and for a long time, I had the same mindset as the people around me when it came to my disability.

But I was fine with not being wanted. As long as I had a place to rest at night and food to wat when I became hungry, I knew I'd be alright. And besides, it felt like I had multiple mothers because of the women at the orphanage. They were always so gentle and kind towards me, even though I knew I was a burden to them all.

It wasn't until I was fourteen that I started acting in the orphanages plays that they would hold every three months. Acting gave me a sense of belonging, I became friends with my fellow cast members, and I finally felt like I was beginning to be accepted into society. I finally felt like I was _good_ at something. And I _liked_ acting in the plays, and soon enough, the dream of becoming a famous actress when I grew older started to bloom inside my heart.

One day, a woman from a large acting company attended one of our shows, and I just so happened to have a lead role in the play that particular night. The caster saw how good I was at expressing my innermost emotions and pulled me aside after the show, requesting that I attend a talent show that her company would hold in three months. I told everyone in the orphanage about this new opportunity and they spurred me on, telling me that I had a real gift for acting and that maybe I could make it big. So I went to the audition and was soon cast to have a full-contract with the company.

_I was going to become a famous actor, despite my blindness_.

Starting from the age of fifteen I acted in hundreds of Korean Dramas and movies. At first, I was just a minor character, but as I developed my reputation in the industry and gained more popularity for being one of the first blind actresses in all of South Korea's history, I took lead after lead roles in countless dramas and movies as I got older.

Every year I visited my orphanage to meet up with my many 'mothers.' The women that still worked at the place were always so welcoming to me and loved having me visit them. They knew how busy I was with my career, but they found it endearing how I always made it a point to visit them from time to time.

By the age of twenty, I was very famous not just in South Korea, but throughout the world. And with more fame, came more fans; some were nice and some were crazy. My agency deemed me ready to have a set of well-trained bodyguards that would accompany me everywhere I went so that they could guarantee my safety. And I was _not_ happy with the idea.

I had become a strong and independent woman; the exact opposite of how I used to feel when I was younger. I didn't need some bulky men practically stalking my every move to 'protect me.' I was perfectly capable of protecting myself on my own.

At least, that's what _I _thought anyway.

I fought with my company over the subject for some time, but I was ultimately defeated, with them forcing the bodyguards upon me, claiming that it was 'for my own good.

I now had no choice but to be followed around by creepy men for the rest of my life. No matter where I was, what time of day, or who I was with, the bodyguards would _always_ be by my side. _Always_.

I remember the first day I met my fleet of bodyguards like it was yesterday. Here I was, a young, twenty-year-old blind girl, who most likely looked innocent and as fragile as a butterfly, meeting the men that would protect me for the rest of my life. As I got introduced to the men, I tripped over my own two feet (which rarely happened since I became an adult woman) and was caught in the arms by one of my bodyguards.

_Great. He had already saved me and it was only our first meeting. This is truly turning out to be a damned success._ I had grumbled to myself in the back of my mind.

"Are you alright?" I heard the man ask. His tone was soft and melancholy, intriguing to my sensitive ears. Only then did I realize how gentle his grasp was, how his grip was strong, yet tender at the same time. He was holding onto my whole body, yet it didn't feel like his arms were in any discomfort at all.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

"I'm Baekhyun, by the way. Nice to meet you, Kim Soora." The man said. A moment late he took one of my hands and shook it in a business fashion, though his touch felt more considerate then stern. I merely nodded my head at his greeting and continued talking to my manager. But for the rest of that day (and week), I couldn't get the feeling of Baekhyun's touch out of my mind.

I soon became accustomed to these strange men following me around everywhere I went, but I especially took a liking to Baekhyun. Because I was blind, I could feel and sense a persons spirit by the way they acted towards me; how then touched me and talked to me. And with Baekhyun, his spirit and touch were ones that were so kind that I would melt into a puddle just thinking about him (when he wasn't around, of course). He was so sweet and compassionate towards me, much like the women at the orphanage were in my younger days.

After first meeting Baekhyun, I continued my acting career for another twelve years, all while having the same bodyguards. But through those twelve years, I had grown to love and cherish Baekhyun more and more each and every day that we spent together.

Baekhyun really helped me open up and come out of my shell more. I was a naturally shy person ever since I was a little girl, but after I became an actress, I had to put up a cold and fearless facade, when in reality, I just wanted to be seen as normal and be accepted by society. Baekhyun loved me for _me_, whether I was blind or not. He loved my youthful persona and my willingness to go farther in life even though my disability held me back to some extent. He loved and helped me when I was sick, or depressed, or sad. He loved me through all the stages of my crazy life.

And by his sixth year of duty, Baekhyun confessed his own love for me and we began dating. After dating for two years, Baekhyun proposed to me in his eighth year of serving me. After we got married, we lived happily in a large penthouse outside of Seoul, South Korea. I had been married to Baekhyun for four years now, and there wasn't a day that passed where my husband didn't cross my mind. We were both truly in love with each other, and it was really nice having Baekhyun always by my side because of his job relating to my safety.

Baekhyun and I were walking the streets of Seoul, going out to eat and shopping at a few clothing stores. He always held onto my hand no matter the circumstance, since he knew I liked it and it helped balance me. I used my walking stick everywhere I went, but it was nice to hold on to someone too.

"Where shall we go next, hmm, Soora?" My husband said. He kissed my lips sweetly. I blushed a dark crimson and turned my head downwards.

"I don't know, what were _you_ thinking of?" I said with a laugh, turning my head back up to where I had last heard Baekhyun's voice.

"How about we get some ice cream?" He exclaimed, squeezing my hand as we waited for the crosswalk light to ten green.

"Okay, sounds good!" I said with a smile. Baekhyun squeezed my hand as we waited for the crosswalk light to turn green. A moment later I squeezed his hand back, even tighter than he had done to mine a second before. A few moments later there were some loud yells and screams before I heard my name being called out in multiple directions.

_Paparazzi. _

"I deal with them," Baekhyun said to me. He let go of my hand and seemingly walked away. I sighed deeply. This was how my life was as an actor; I couldn't even go out on a simple date with my husband without being bombarded by fans and people taking photos of me and my partner.

I heard the loud beeping sound of the crosswalk, deeming it safe to cross the street. I knew that I shouldn't cross without Baekhyun, but it'd be safe for me on the other side, unlike how it was where I was standing at the moment. I could hear the shouts getting closer behind me. And besides, I had crossed thousands of crosswalks before, it's not like this one was any _different_.

I took one step, then two, then three.

The whole time I walked across the street I counted my steps. I could feel my heartbeat ringing in my ears, and the sounds of the city buzzing all around me in endless commotion. Baekhyun's quarrel with the paparazzi seemed to fade out of my hearing as I tried to focus on getting safely across the street.

"Soora! Stop!" I heard Baekhyun yell, the way he called my name out so sharply cut through my concentration.

_But it was already too late. _

I only realized then that a car was coming straight towards me. I hadn't heard it earlier because I was so focused on getting across safely that I didn't bother to stop and listen to see if a car was coming down the way.

"Soora!" Baekhyun screamed and I stopped in my tracks, turning my head towards the loud sound of a car's motor. It was too late to move any further, and I had lost my bearings.

_Three . . . Two . . . O- _

I started counting down the seconds until the car would impact my body with such force that I'd be slammed onto the ground with such force it shatters all the bones in my body, leaving me lifeless on the hard pavement.

_But that dreadful moment never came. _

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist before I was pulled back by such force, my whole body was pushed to the ground, yet I felt no pain. Something was blocking my skin from the rough pavement. Something...Hard yet soft.

_Then I realized...It was my husband, Baekhyun. _

He had saved me from almost being hit by that passing car. I could hear the sound of the car's motor fade away, sighing deeply when I deemed that it had left the scene. Baekhyun's chest heaved as I laid onto of him, and he quickly pushes me off of him, sitting me upright.

"Oh my gosh, baby, are you okay?! Are you hurt anywhere?!" Baekhyun asked me with an urgent voice. I could feel his hands running along my body, trying to find any injuries.

"I'm fine, Baek, thanks to you," I said with a smile. I moved my hand to find my husbands face. I placed my palm on his cheek and stayed there for a moment. There was an odd sensation of something wet dripping down my hand. It felt strangely warm. I frowned deeply.

"Baekhyun, what's this?"

"Ah, it's nothing, just a little scrape," Baekhyun said, trying to reassure me, but I was used to deciphering his innocent lies; all of his secrets were held in his tone. _That _was the key to reading through his ridiculous tales.

"This is . . . Blood." I now whispered, shock taking over my body. I took my hand away from his face and grasped Baekhyun's hand, squeezing it tenderly. He must have landed very hard on the pavement by the impact of pulling my body back so abruptly.

"You need to get this treated Baek, it could get infected . . ."

"Not until I take you home first and make sure that you're safe."

My husband brought me up on my feet, sliding a hand around my waist, and proceeded to help me walk to his car, which was parked a few minutes away.

"Okay, but when we get home I want you to take care of it, alright?" I said, trying to sound stern. Baekhyun pushed me into the passenger's seat and got into his own side of the car, before starting the engine and beginning the trek home.

"Alright, I'll make sure to treat my wound." He said after he had been driving for a few moments.

The car was enveloped in silence for a few minutes, while Baekhyun calmly drove down the busy streets of the city. I decided not to speak until we were home. There was uncertainty hanging in the air, and I didn't want to bombard Baekhyun with a million questions just after he had saved me from a freak-accident.

"How did you manage to save me, anyway?" I questioned my husband after we had gotten back home and he was helping me get ready for bed.

"I don't know. One minute I was watching a speeding car heading straight for the love of my life, and the next moment I was on the ground, with you in my arms. It's like my instincts kicked in or something." Baekhyun said with a laugh. I knew that he was trying to lighten the mood up from my almost-freak-accident.

"I-I love you, Baek," I now said in a whisper. I took my husband's face into my hands and kissed him softly. He returned my gesture with just as gentle of a kiss, his lips barely touching my own.

"Mhm, I love you too." He said, his voice quiet now. He gently placed me down in bed and left me all alone so that he could tend to his wounds.

Being in a dark room didn't affect me at all since my whole life I had lived in complete and total darkness, but I could always tell if I was standing in a light or dark room by the faint glow that I'd see shining across my hazy screen. If my eye's screen was dark, I was in a place with no light. But if there was even a glint of light placed somewhere on my vision's screen, I could detect it right away.

I smiled to myself, thinking about how amazing my husband was. He was always so good to me. So good at looking out for my well being. Baekhyun would do anything to save me; even if it was to sacrifice his own life. He'd lay his own time on this earth down if that meant for me to continue living in peace and safety.

_I didn't deserve such an amazing guy. I didn't deserve such a dependable husband for that matter. _

_~*~ (Two weeks later) ~*~_

I was currently attending a party that my company was holding. Almost all of the actors from my company and other agencies were either standing around talking, dancing, or sitting by themselves in the corner of the large club, getting totally wasted. When I attended events like this, Baekhyun always stayed in the shadows. But I could always sense his eyes following my every move. Almost every other actor there had at least one bodyguard, so there was really tight security throughout the club (that is, if you're counting the venue's _own_ security guards as well).

"_Hey, beautiful. Can I sit here_?" I heard a man ask behind me. I was currently sitting on a stool at the bar, sipping a Fuzzy Navel.

"Hello," I said quietly. I didn't answer the man's question because I didn't want to be seen rude, but I could already sense a negative air hanging around the man that had just approached me. I knew that Baekhyun was probably getting really annoyed by the man that was now sitting by my side, but both of us knew there was nothing he could do about the situation until it turned into something more than just a friendly chat.

"And who might you be, hmm?" The man said with the sound of a hum at the end of every word he spoke. A moment later he ordered himself a drink. His voice was raised when talking to me like I was some child. And I did _not_ like it when people saw me as a helpless little girl, just because I was blind.

"Kim Soora, and you are?" I said, trying to keep my voice as calm as can be. There was an odd feeling pulling at the bottom of my stomach, telling me not to tell this mysterious man any more information than I had to.

"The name's Lee Hyunsoong." He stated, and a moment later I could hear him taking a sip of his alcoholic beverage.

After introductions, we started to make small-talk. He told me that he was a side actor, and was very surprised when I told him that I was blind. He told me that I didn't act like a blind person, and I was sure too pretty to be blind. He had heard of me and my acting skills, but since he wasn't in the same company as I, he had never met me before.

"Y'know, you're very pretty," Hyunsoong said in a mutter. He had just finished his fifth drink. I could feel his breath close to my mouth, alcohol thick in his scent. The intense smell almost made me want to puke, but I continued to be composed. I instinctively backed away from Hyungsoon, but if I moved any farther back on my seat I'd fall off.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked. I cursed myself for not stumbling over my words. My voice faltered into silence, already thinking up a plan if the scene escalated. It was hard being blind in situations like these; when I couldn't be fully aware of my surroundings. I didn't know where I was, or where Baekhyun was, or even where Hyunsoong was at the moment. It was the scariest feeling in the world when I wasn't able to get a good bearing of what was going on around me.

"Your black hair looks **_so_** soft, and your complexity is white as snow, soft and fair, like the pale moonlight from a full moon. Oh, and those plump red lips, they look** _so_ **delicious and sweet, like a juicy strawberry just ready to **_bite_** into." Hyunsoong said in a seductive tone. He placed his hand on my cheek, running a thumb across my bottom lip before forcing me closer to what I assumed was his own lips.

Only Baekhyun used such daring words as Hyunsoong's when we made love to one another. Only _he_ was allowed to make such comments about my appearance. Only_ he_ was allowed to touch and hold my cheek like that. Only _he _was allowed to run a gentle thumb over my bottom lip like that. Only _he_ was able to place his face inches away from my own.

"Hey-...stop,” I said now in an urgent tone. I tried to push myself away from the man but his grip was strong against my face. He held my chin tightly with one of his rough hands, as the other traveled to my waist and immediately pulled me closer to his own body.

"You _bastard_! Get your hands off of her!" I heard someone yell behind me and a moment later a hand grasped my own and pulled me out and away from my chair. The hand was soft to the touch, gentle in comparison to Hyunsoong's ruling grip. I hit a hard surface a moment later. It felt like someone's chest.

_It was Baekhyun's. _

My husband squeezed my hand and kept talking to Hyunsoong, throwing insult after insult after him. I tuned his vulgar words out, only focusing on slowing my breathing down. I pressed my ear against Baekhyun's chest, listening to his ever-growing heartbeat raise as he continued his outraged spat at the man before us. I clenched my eyes shut tightly, fisting the fabric of my husband's suitcoat tightly. Wishing this whole thing would end already.

"You know, as much as I love to listen to you drone on about boring stuff, I want to leave so...bye,” Hyunsoong said in a nonchalant tone, acting like the harsh words Baekhyun was throwing at him didn't affect him in the least bit. My husband's affronts going through one of Hyunsoong's ears and coming out the other. I could hear people whispering all around us, no doubt about it someone was getting the whole brawl on camera and the scene of my husband fighting a low-rated actor would soon be out on social media for the whole world to see.

"Get back here, you asshole!" Baekhtun shouted but I could sense that Hyungsoong's presence was already fading into the background. My husband let out a loud grunt, the way he always did when he was angry about something, before going quiet again.

"Are you alright? Did he do anything to you? The _one_ time I'm _not _watching you...Your manager pulled me aside to talk about your schedule, that's why I wasn't here earlier. I'm so sorry for getting here so late." Baekhyun apologized in a low tone, now realizing the people watching us and listening to our every word.

"I-I'm fine, and he didn't do anything. Don't apologize, since it's not your f-fault." I said before I squeezed my husband's hand. I forced myself to put on a fake smile, even though inside my entire stomach wast twisting with anxiety and my mind was racing with questions of 'what if's?.'

"You're so gracious to me, Soora. Always forgiving at the right time. I love you so much." Baekhyun said in a soothing voice, and soon I felt his soft lips brushing against me in a sweet, delicate kiss.

"I love you too," I muttered between his now-deepening kisses. I kept quiet about my anxiety over the whole situation. I didn't want to stress Baekhyun out over a little incident that was sure to happen again int eh future as I became even _more_ popular than I was at the moment.

_~*~ (Three weeks later) ~*~_

It was late on a Saturday night, and I was currently laying in my bed, listening to an audiobook that my husband had bought me a few weeks prior. Baekhyun had gone out to a dinner that my company was hosting for all of the bodyguards working in the agency, leaving me home for a few hours in the late hours of the evening.

Baekhyun knew that I would be completely safe in my own home. And he always made sure to lock all of the doors and windows before he left to go out if I was going to be home by myself. I had opened my bedroom window to let in some fresh air because our maid had just cleaned the day before and the whole house felt stuffy and the air seemed thick with dust.

"The sound of the crisp leaves scraping across the dirt path left an imprint on my mind that night, as I walked down the city's lonely streets, my unclear thoughts about him clouding my mind..." The woman who was voicing the audiobook said, her tone soft and melancholy. I was slowly falling asleep to her soothing voice.

I heard a loud '_creak_' come from my left and my eyes immediately shot open. Although I was blind, keeping my eyes opened still helped me to get my bearings, what with the shadows portrayed before me. I stayed completely still in my bed for a while, trying to listen and see if anyone was in the house.

"It's probably just the wind," I muttered to myself quietly, though I wasn't convincing myself that well at the moment.

_Crack. Clank. Scrape_.

I heard all of those sounds in a matter of seconds, and immediately after hearing the scary noises, I quickly reached over to the right side of my bed and pressed the alarm button just behind my nightstand. The button was linked to all of my agency's, bodyguard's and manager's phones and emails, so they got a message on their devices if I was ever in immediate danger.

If I had a phone I could call Baekhyun directly without having to inform everyone that I worked with that I was in danger, but because of my blindness, Baekhyun always somehow persuaded me that I wouldn't be able to control a phone, and in the back of my mind I knew he was right.

I said a single, silent prayer in my head and groped around in my dresser drawer to find the knife that I always kept in there. My husband had urged me to use it if ever there was danger in the house.

"Well, well, aren't you **_beautiful_ **in the moon's soft light_..._" I heard a male's voice say, his voice cutting through the eery silence of my room like a slick, icy blade to my cold skin. I didn't recognize the male's voice.

"W-what do you want with m-me?" I asked. My voice faltered at the end of my words. I couldn't comprehend what was happening at that moment, everything had been progressing so fast my mind couldn't keep up.

"I've been your **_biggest_** fan ever since your debut, I watched all of your movies, dramas, and interviews thousands of time; **_studying_** you, **_watching_** you, **_listening_** to you. I've been planning this meeting for years, and today seemed like the perfect time to put that plan into action." The man said, his tone suggestive and low. His voice sent shivers down my spine, and every second that he spoke I could sense him getting closer.

"P-please, don't get any c-closer," I said. I held up my knife, but I could feel my whole body shaking out of fear. I knew the man could detect my weakness even in the dim light of my bedroom.

"I'm going to take you to a **_wonderful_** place, where we'll have so much **_fun_** together_._" The crazy male said. I could feel my mattress dip with the pressure of his hand, and a moment later his hot breath was fanning over my lips. He brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear, his long digits trailing down the side of my face. I instinctively pulled away a second later.

"Get away from me!" I yelled. I slashed my knife in the air, trying to aim where I had last felt and heard the crazy man, "help! Someone, help me! He-" I started to say, beginning to scream at the top of my lungs to get anyone's attention, but the intruder covered my mouth with his rough hand. I bit his fingers and used everything I had in me to push him away from me. I scrambled out of my bed, using my hands to feel my surroundings, knocking over my nightstand's lamp in the process.

"Come here, **_beautiful,_** I'm just trying to help you have a better life," The man said in a more agitated voice now. I could hear him grunt in frustration as I continued moving around the room, trying to find anything to shield myself against this crazy man.

A moment later I heard footsteps all around me. There were now multiple people in my house at the moment.

_Shit. _

My bedroom's door opened and I heard the distinctive click of a gun firing.

"Stop right where you are!" A man behind me shouted. His voice sounded all too familiar. I moved again, moving my hands in the air to try and find the source of the new voice. I felt a warm hand, clasp my own, the grip tight.

_Baekhyun_.

"_Woah, no need to get so riled up, man. But I know who you are; you're her _**_bodyguard_**." The intruder said with anger strung through his tone. He didn't mention the fact that Baekhyun was also my husband. Which actually wasn't _too_ surprising.

When Baekhyun proposed to me, we both agreed to have a private wedding, so after we got married, I only told people the bare minimum about the details of my marriage. I only said that I had married a nice Korean man and that I wanted to keep his identity private, for both of our sakes. No one ever expected that my own personal bodyguard was actually my husband, and the only people that knew about our relationship was my manager's, my other bodyguard's, and of course, my closest family and friends.

"If you don't get out of this damn house in three seconds, I fucking swear, I'll-" Baekhyun seethed, his voice continuing to rise but he was cut off shortly after.

"I don't have time for this bullshit,” The mysterious man said, raising his voice over Baekhyun's protests. I could feel my husband's hand slip from my grasp and a second later there was a loud cracking noise that sounded throughout my apartment. Gunshots. My breathing hitched in my chest as I tried to listen for any sign that Baekhyun was live. I called out to him through all of the commotions, but there came no answer.

"Are you okay?!" My husband asked in a frantic tone a few moments after everything had gone quiet again. His firm hands grasped my whole body, pressing my head against his heaving chest, one hand now resting on my head and running his desperate fingers through my long locks.

"Y-yes, I-I think so..." I said in a low whisper. I clung to his hold and began to silently cry into his shoulder, my entire body shaking with fear.

"I-I'm so sorry, Soora." Baekhyun now said, his tone soft. But I could detect guilt and sadness laced through his words. He was just as shocked as I was by the whole incident.

"I should have been here...I-I shouldn't have left you alone when you're so-so vulnerable. I should have tried to protect you better..." Baekhyun said but his voice faltered at the end of his words.

I stayed silent for a long time, just sitting on the floor like that, being held in the arms of my husband as I proceeded to sob without any control. It was a while later that I finally lifted my head, letting Baekhyun wipe away my excess fears with his gentle digits. He stayed silent as I trailed a hand up the side of his face, resting my cold palm against his warm cheek.

"I know you've always tried your best to protect me, Baekhyun...This is just one time, and we'll make sure it never happens again." I said, trying to reassure my husband. I leaned my face towards what I presumed was his and kissed his lips softly. He returned my kiss, his mouth working urgently against my own.

_~*~ (One week later) ~*~_

It had already been a week since the break-in at my house, but I was still on-edge from the incident. I could sense that I was starting to develop PTSD over everything that had happened, but I stayed quiet, not wanting to worry anyone.

It was a quiet Saturday in my apartment, and I was currently waiting for Baekhyun to arrive home from work. He had been called in for some urgent business at my company's headquarters. I was situated on my living room's couch, playing with the hem of my loosely-fitted shirt. I was listening to some relaxing classical music, but in all honesty, it wasn't helping one bit.

There was the quiet turning of a pair of keys at the front door. And a moment later I turned the music down.

"Baekhyun? Is that you?" I asked, my voice traveling throughout the entire house that was completely quiet. I waited for my husband's reply. I stood up and started walking towards the front door, my feet remembering the way for me. I groped onto the things around me, like the living room's big coffee table and the kitchen's countertop, getting my bearings through feeling everything with my hands. I had left my walking stick in my bedroom and didn't feel like making the trek up the stairs.

I was met with a tight hug a few moments later, the simple act almost knocking me out by the forceful impact of the movement.

"B-Baekhyun, what's wrong?" I said in a quiet tone. I immediately recognized my husband's firm grip around my body.

"We found the person behind all of these attacks directed towards you." Is all Baekhyun said before he took me to the living room's couch again and sat me down, his body next to mine.

"W-what?" Is all I managed to say, my words faltering at the thousands of thoughts running through my head at that moment. I was so confused.

"Remember how a few weeks ago you almost got hit by a car? And how that guy named Hyunsoong tried to touch you inappropriately at the party? And...how a kidnapper broke into our house?" Baekhyun said his voice questioning. He took ahold of my hands and squeezed them against his larger ones. I nodded my head in understanding without speaking. I didn't know what my husband would tell me next so I held my breath silently.

"Well, the same man that broke into our house that night was also the one who tried to almost kill you with his car, and was also the one who sent Hyungsoong to that party to harass you that night." Baekhyun started to explain, and as the words spilled out of his mouth at a rapid pace, I could feel my heart sinking slowly in my chest. I felt my senses blurring together in a hazy screen, my breathing becoming hitched inside my chest.

"B-but what was his motive behind doing all of those things to me?" I said, my voice cracking with anxiety. My body began to slowly shake with fear, and I knew that my eyes were probably widened in surprise.

"He wanted to capture you that night when he broke into our house and torture you before ultimately killing you. And if it wasn't for you ringing that alarm that night you most likely would be in that man's clutches..." Baekhyun said, but I could tell he was having trouble speaking properly. His words ran in a fluid string of statements, anger laced through every sound. I stayed silent. I was absolutely speechless at that moment.

After a while, I finally got up the courage to speak again.

"How did you find all of this out?" I said. I could feel his palm's heat rising against my own, and I tried to decipher what he was feeling in that moment by just his touch.

"The team and I investigated right after the break-in, and after interviewing a few of his close friends and co-workers, we broke into his house with the police's help and stormed it. We caught him and questioned him and now he's going to be prosecuted and hopefully be sent to prison soon." Baekhyun said in a low tone. He squeezed my hands tenderly, all while explaining everything that had happened.

"It's alright now babe, you're completely safe. I won't let anything like that happen to you ever again." Baekhyun promised as he held me close to his chest, kissing my forehead tenderly.

How was I supposed to take this information? What if the man didn't go to jail? And if so, what would happen then? My head was cloudy with many thoughts at that moment, I was so confused and broken, but I didn't want to blatantly show it to my husband.

"I-I need to go to bed now... I said after a while, pulling away from my husband's grasp and standing up from the couch. I headed down the hallway to one of the guest bedrooms in our large house. I didn't feel like climbing the stairs at the moment. I pressed my hands against the walls, feeling my way to the vacant bedroom.

"Where are you going?" I heard Baekhyun ask behind me. I could detect his footsteps loudly pressing against the wooden floor.

"It's better if I sleep here tonight..." I said, letting my voice falter at the end of my words. I stopped in front of what I assumed was the guest bedroom's door. I felt Baekhyun's hand grasp my arm a second later, stopping me from entering the empty bedroom.

"Please, Baek-...just let me go," I said, my tone pleading with him. I slowly peeled his hand away from my skin and quickly walked into the bedroom before shutting the door behind me. It was quiet in the house, and because I had shown Baekhyun my weakness, I knew he wasn't going to hit his hand against the door and yell at me to come out. He wasn't rough like that. Not to me, at least. If he knew I wanted to be alone and I wasn't in any danger, he would leave me be until I was ready to talk.

I pressed my back against the wooden door and slid down the large frame, sitting myself down on the floor a moment later. I pulled my knees up to my chest and I cried for a long time after that - possibly the whole night - as I thought about everything that Baekhyun had told me.

It was dangerous for me to be a famous actor, but it was even _more_ dangerous for me to be blind. I couldn't depend on my husband all the time to protect every minute of my life. Yes, he might've been my bodyguard, but I was still defenseless when I was left alone by myself for only a mere second. I never wanted to admit it, but I truly was weakened by my disability. And it was because of this weakness that I put everyone that I had loved in danger, including myself. It was all because of me and my _stupid_ blindness.

_~*~ (Three months later) ~*~_

"Babe, I'm home~" I heard my husband call out. I stayed silent. I was currently sitting on my bed, lost in my own thoughts. I clenched my eyes shut.

The past couple of months had been very hard. I wanted to pull away from Baekhyun and the people that I loved because so many times I had put them in danger because of my disability. But Baekhyun could be headstrong when he wanted to be, and every time I tried to distance myself from him he only grew closer, catching me in one of his cunning mental traps. My husband was so in-tune with my own emotions it was sometimes scary. When I listened to him I could tell by the way he spoke he knew exactly how I was feeling at that moment.

"Soora? What's wrong?" I heard Baekhyun say and a moment later I felt the bed dip, a warm hand now situated atop of my own folded ones.

"It's nothing," I said, trying to keep my voice calm. Although I could feel the familiar sting of my own tears starting to rise behind the haze of my eyes.

Ever since the incident with my crazy stalker-fan three months ago, I decided to take a hiatus. Every day I spend my time locked up in my own house, tears spilling down my cheeks every time I think about what had happened. I was still traumatized by the whole experience. My husband never realized how much I had been crying, since he was assigned to a different actor because of my hiatus. And with him being gone at work all day, I was really starting to miss him.

If Baekhyun knew how much that crazy man had damaged my mind, he would have gone to his jail and beat the hell out of that man until he was on the verge of death. And although the crazy fan tried to do horrible things to me, a part of me felt bad for him because he was so messed up in his mind. It wasn't his fault that he was a psychopath.

The whole house fell silent again. I could sense Baekhyun's eyes scanning over my figure.

"Stop." I heard my husband say, his words sharp like a cold blade against my cheek. I stayed silent. "Stop with this whole charade; I've had enough of you playing games," Baekhyun said. He kept his voice low, but I knew he was just as frustrated as I was.

"Don't you realize the more you try to push me away from you the more I'll become more attached to you?" His said, his voice faltering at the end of his words. I had never realized that maybe this whole ordeal was _also_ taking a toll on his mind as well.

"I-I'm sorry." Is all I said before the tears started falling down my cheeks. Baekhyun sighed heavily, realizing how much his words had impacted me. He pulled his hand away from my own.

"I'm just so tired," I whispered, my voice wavering with every word I spoke, "I'm just so tired of trying to act strong."

I was now wailing in pain, reaching out to try and grasp my husband's hands.

"Don't you know that you have me?" Baekhyun said as he grabbed both of my hands and placed them on his cheeks, "we're married for goodness sake. We should be able to lean on each other in our darkest moments." He kissed my fingers before taking my body into his arms and placing me in his lap.

"I don't want to hurt the people I love," I said with a cry. I pulled back from Baekhyun's grasp.

"Shh, don't say anything more," Baekhyun said. I could feel him move closer to my body, before he slipped a hand behind my neck and pulled my face closer to his, "just relax, babe. Just breathe deep. In and out." He proceeded to breath deep, urging me to mimic him. I did and a few moments later I felt his lips press against my own in a soft kiss. His kiss was gentle at first but slowly turned into a more passionate one as he pried my mouth open with my tongue, feeling the inside of my warm cavern with his entire mouth.

Because I hadn't let him get close to me in the last few months, we hadn't been this close to one another in a while. His sweet touches felt very satisfying, much to my surprise.

"Baekhyun-" I said, but my breath hitched inside my throat as I felt Baekhyun's teeth take a bite of my bottom lip.

"It's okay, Soora, just relax. Everything is going to be okay, I promise." Baekhyun whispered in my ear before kissing my lips again. This time he ran his tongue along the side of my mouth, before devouring my lips again.

"O-okay," I said in a quiet voice. I took a deep breath and released it right before Baekhyun's hand traveled down my back, his hand slipping underneath my body and roughly squeezing my ass.

Baekhyun's lips left my own as he continued to trailed kisses down my face, sucking on my neck's tender flesh slightly before stopping at my collarbones. He licked the sweet spot before taking a bite, his teeth sinking into my flesh effortlessly. I let out a quiet gasp, my hands tangled in his black hair.

"I love you, Soora." He said just as he peeled his lips away from my flesh, taking a quick breath.

"I-I love you too, Baekhyun," I replied. I could feel my cheeks turning bright with passion as my husband proceeded to strip me of my clothing.

If there was nothing else in the world that belonged to me but my husband, Baekhyun, I would be content for the rest of my life. Baekhyun was the guide in my dark life, my saving angel when I was in danger, and my protector when I needed him most. My husband was my best friend but at the same time, he was also a passionate lover. We both owed our lives to one another, and that's one reason why we were so close to one another. We were both each other's guides, and in our eyes, heroes to one another as well. And that's how it would stay until the very end.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_~ The End ~_

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, I'm not blind, but I tried to write this oneshot  
to the best of my ability so that it would sound as-realistic  
as possible in regards to not having eyesight. Please read  
with care haha since it is my first time writing something  
like this.


End file.
